Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a clamping device for a sprayer can.
Description of the Prior Art
A sprayer can is composed of a valve, a container and content, and the content is contained in the container to become a pressure container. When the valve is actuated, the content is released through a corresponding controlling method to outside with a predetermined pressure. It is widely used in sanitary articles, cosmetics, cleansing articles and industrial articles.
However, the sprayer can has inconvenience. For example, a button-typed sprayer can is usually leaking near a button after a period of time in using. The content of the sprayer can is a chemical synthetic and harmful to human health so that it is necessary to avoid from contacting with the content directly. But when a user pushes the button and the content is leaking near the button, the user contacts with the content. This is a big risk to a health of the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.